whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dalaios/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sonozaki Mion page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 21:32, June 17, 2016 (UTC) 'Greetings:' Sorry if my edit language came off as "a trifle on the harsh side of 'strict.'" I asked Sparkadillia the Power That Be to check it out and let me know what he felt. Seems like he provided a decent compromise. I talked with him on his TALK page, and he is not upset or anything like that. TheDoctorX (talk) 04:13, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, since I never used a discussion page. Don't worry, I didn't take it amiss and I appreciate it that you adress it :) I red the talk between you and him and I agree with what he said. You know, I didn't want to say that the sentence I deleted was completely wrong, it's just that it's not true either. The wording in a wikia is very important. Unless it is clearly said you can't really be sure about the feelings of a character. There are different sorts of affection and signs that can be interpreted differently. Personally I don't feel like the feelings Keiichi has for Mion are romantic in the same way Mion feels for Keiichi. Of course, that's my opinion so I wouldn't call that a fact either. Even though I appreciate the compromise Sparkadillia made, I'm not really happy with it. The reason for this is that I did delete the whole sentence because it already said "Mion and Keiichi are hinted to have feelings for each other." above. I am totally fine with that statement and imo it makes the last sentence unnecessary. I hope you don't think too badly about me and maybe you can consider deleting that last bit. I guess I would be fine with deleting the word "strongly", too. I would be happy if we could get done with this in a kind and civiliced matter, since you seem like a decent person to me. Dalaios (talk) 08:10, June 18, 2016 (UTC)Dalaios The problem is "The Internet!" I blame Al Gore! It can be very difficult to convey emotion in writing, so things can get misconstrued very easily. For example, I did not realize I failed to leave an explanation on my first edit which can come off as a "You edit? Ha! Fuck you and your edit! I EDIT YOU!!" Then peoples feelings get raw. In my opinion, the author was not interested in the story beyond what we see. Keiichi is a young adult. He is starting to have attraction to girls--he sometimes feels things for Rena, sometimes Mion, and I think part of his "Shion-Mion" problem is he thinks Shion is the "girly" version of Mion but even then he is uncomfortable and shy. I think Mion has a bit of an attraction but I do not think that means she want to jump into bed with him! She wants a boyfried. Which is kind of how I interpret "crush." I think some of the "teasing" Keiichi receives from Rika and others is how he does not "get" Mion's attention and ends up pissing her off. Blah . . . blah . . . but I do not think the author is interested in a "Then Keiichi and Mion went on a date at Angle Mort. Keiichi had a nosebleed!" story. So I do not want to give the impression I think the author is trying to state that "They Live Happily Ever After." At best, they may actually go on a date and knowing Keiichi, he will say something stupid or misinterpret something! I mean, he was really uncomfortable in the Sound Novels when "Shion"--who he thinks is "Mion"--takes his arm and teases him about it. Anyways, best! TheDoctorX (talk) 08:57, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Well, thats how I feel, too! Higurashi simply isn't about romance. There will be no pairings or kisses or relationships. As you said, Keiichi is a young adult and he has feelings for both Rena and Mion/Shion. That doesn't necessarily mean that he is in love with somebody. There are a lot teases and some flirts but there is nothing that's obviously love. And that's exactly why I want to delete that sentence. Because it somewhat makes it sound like this is a romance anime where Keiichi is obviously in love with Mion and that's not the case. There is nothing like that at the Rena page either so I'd say that it's enough to say that feelings between them are hinted. It just bothers me because I feel like it gives a wrong impression. The article describes their relationship very well and the last bit just seems a bit off. All I can do is ask you for the favor to delete/change it since I don't want to do it myself. Dalaios (talk) 10:49, June 18, 2016 (UTC)Dalaios Sorry, been busy. Sparkazilla 'actually made that edit himself whilst I was trying to edit and leave a long-winded explanation. Obviously, I saw no reason to edit it further. I would agree that it was not the author's intent to produce an actual "harem" type story where Keiichi has all of these girls fauning over him. There is a lot of sexual teasing in the Sound Novels and we obviously get more of what is going on in, say, Keiichi's head. All of the teasing aside, we do not have Keiichi fantasizing about Rena, Mion/Shion, or anyone else. A good counter-example is the ''Gantz manga and anime where the main character is a hormone-saturated teen. That anime ''has a scene where, bored at class, he starts imaging the teacher and pretty much every girl is naked until his daydream is broken by a girl yelling that he "has a hard-on again!" We do not get that at all . . . well . . . okay there is the Sound Novel teasing of Keiichi's "horn" when Hanyū horns are brought up, or Keiichi being defeated by a boner in a game which is "funny" because Satoko has no idea what is going on and Mion/Shion sort of tells her she will understand when she reaches puberty. Fine. Other than that. . . . So . . . back to the point, I think it is clear Mion has a crush on Keiichi though it is a bit complex since it is tied up with how she sees herself and acts as a "Tom Boy," blah . . . blah. For Rena, I think she sees "maybe a nice guy," and starts acting like a Japanese girl interested--stereotypes abound--making him lunch, dinner--but that is that. That is a "crush." But that is that. Neither of them are having fantazies about him or whatnot. For Keiichi--and apologies for the longwindedness--he is oddly uncomfortable despite his teasing around girls. I think it is due to him basically being a "nerd" or "high achiever" in the school before he sort of snapped. So he is embarrassed when Shion holds his arm and teases him about how ridiculous it is that this is the first time a girl has held his arm. He wants to deny it, but he knows it is true, and he not sure how to react. However, look at how he reacts the times he learns that Mion does have some feelings for him. He does not react negatively at all. Sure, he does not start chasing after Mion but in those cases "something more important/life-threatening is happening." He is not about to starting hitting on her while fleeing Wild Dogs! "Hey, Mion, assuming Takano does not fatally shoot you, want to get a bite at ''Angel Mort afterwards?" Alright, I have blathered enough. TheDoctorX (talk) 06:04, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I actually don't know where this is going :D So I will keep it short. I agree with Mion and Rena both having a "crush" on Keiichi. They are both expressing it in a different way. The same goes for Keiichi. He isn't only holding Rena dear and he isn't only holding Mion dear. He thinks about both of them and he has feelings for both of them. He has scenes where he isn't joking or feeling uneasy and just genuinely talks to both of them, too. My point is, that he hasn't a special thing just for Mion. And that's why I don't think Mion's page should be indicating something different. Because of that I'd really like to get rid of that last passage. Please take it into consideration, I'm sure Sparkazilla doesn't mind as long as there is no fighting ^.^ Dalaios (talk) 08:00, June 19, 2016 (UTC)Dalaios Sorry, wading through work. We may be arguing semantics as in what a "crush" is. I will spare you a tedious pontification and just say that I think it is simply an attraction. It is less than what Shion has for Satoshi. Whether or not that is a real "crush" or "obsession" on Shion's part and whether or not Satoshi actually feels that way about her is another topic entirely. On a forum question, another person and I discussed their--Shion-Satoshi--relationship, and I sort of wondered if he ever wakes up what happens if he looks at her and says, "you're a great friend" and starts trying to pick up Rena! ^ ^ Again, I want to stress that, in my mind, "crush" is just that initial attraction to some degree but not an actual relationship. On that note, you have to wonder about who Rika eventually dates. Pitty that poor guy! ^ ^ Anyways, what I would suggest is going to Mion's page, clicking on the TALK part and leaving your suggestion. I do not think '''Spark would at all mind. Talk if for such discussions and since no one is engaging in "FUK U UR MOM" crap I do not think it is a problem. I think he was more concerned with "Edit Wars" which was one of my concerns which can happen when people do not discuss things. That and people have been vandalizing pages--I caught a few myself. This is sort of why I initially suggested it because if Spark and others wrote back to me on the TALK section: "What? You're an IDIOT! Keiichi wants Mion's Mom! That's in one of the TIPS" then that is one thing, or "No! He clearly wants a menage a tois ''with Mion and Rena! That's in one of the TIPS!" it would be another thing ^ ^ Meanwhile, not that you care, on another person's recommendation I started watching ''A New World/Shinsekai Yori. The voice actress for Miyo Takano plays a mother in the series. When she gets upset you expect her to break into Miyo laughing maniacally. It is a bit like every so often hearing "Kagome" from Inuyasha in Shion when she is about to drive a nail in someone's joint! Please don't delete your talk page! If you'd like to clear your messages, please first move your existing talk page content to User talk:Dalaios/Archive. Thank you! Sparkadillia (talk) 23:26, June 22, 2016 (UTC) also I'm not a dude Sparkadillia (talk) 23:26, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh, my bad Sparkadillia, I'm sorry mylady :3 Dalaios (talk) 00:34, June 23, 2016 (UTC)Dalaios